1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, and more particularly, to an OLED device in which a plurality of electroluminescent (EL) panels are coupled together.
2. Discussion of the Background
Flat panel display (FPD) devices are being actively researched. Organic light emitting display (OLED) devices have particularly attracted much attention as next-generation FPDs because of their high luminance and wide viewing angle.
Unlike liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, the OLED devices do not need an additional light source because they utilize self-emissive light emitting diodes. The intensity of light emitted from light emitting diodes corresponds to the amount of driving current supplied to an electrode of the diode.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional OLED device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional OLED device may include a pixel portion 10, a scan driver 20, a data driver 30, and an emission control driver 40.
The scan driver 20 sequentially supplies scan signals to scan lines S1-Sn in response to scan control signals (i.e., a start pulse and a clock signal) output from a timing controller (not shown).
The data driver 30 applies data voltages corresponding to red (R), green (G), and blue (B) data to data lines D1-Dm in response to data control signals output from the timing controller.
The emission control driver 40 includes shift registers and it sequentially supplies emission control signals to emission control lines E1-En in response to the start pulse and the clock signal output from the timing controller.
The pixel portion 10 includes a plurality of pixels P11-Pnm, which are located in regions where a plurality of scan lines S1-Sn and a plurality of emission control lines E1-En cross with a plurality of data lines D1-Dm. The pixel portion 10 displays a predetermined image according to an applied data voltage.
Each pixel P11-Pnm includes a R, G, and B sub-pixel.
The R, G, and B sub-pixels have the same pixel circuit construction, and they emit R, G, and B light, respectively, that corresponds to the current supplied to each organic light emitting diode. Thus, each pixel P11-Pnm combines light emitted by the R, G, and B sub-pixels to display a specific color.
In such an OLED device, it is difficult to increase the panel's size because an IR drop occurs depending on the length of a line to which a power supply voltage is applied, and production equipment is affected by the panel's size. In order to solve these problems, an OLED device using a tiling technique was proposed to increase panel size by bonding a plurality of panels.
However, the conventional OLED device may be inadequate to the bonding of the panels since drivers, such as the data driver 30, the scan driver 20, and the emission control driver 40, are typically formed at multiple sides of the pixel portion 10. Also, the OLED device may have non-uniform luminance at interfaces between bonded panels.